The present invention relates generally to the field of tuning stringed instruments, and more particularly to an automatic tuning floating bridge for electric stringed instruments.
Bridges for electric stringed instruments (e.g., guitars) can be either floating or fixed. A bridge is an anchoring point at the base of the instrument. A fixed bridge provides no active control over string tension or pitch. Often, a floating bridge includes a tremolo arm that extends from below the string anchoring point and acts as a lever that the user can push or pull to change the strings tension and, as a result, the pitch of the strings. Frequently, a floating bridge can be positioned by a user to a desired angle. Electric instruments utilizing a floating bridge can be tuned by balancing string tension using the tunings pegs at the head of the instrument and by raising or lowering the bridge by adjusting spring tension on the back of the guitar.